


Prequel Bruce POV

by infinitekentlust



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitekentlust/pseuds/infinitekentlust





	Prequel Bruce POV

布魯斯感到有點頭疼。

 

他竟然該死的忘了超人的透視眼。當他看到超人一臉驚訝的表情時他便知道超人發現了自己的身份。

真的是該死的。雖然超人知道自己的身分並不是什麼極度危險的事，但他還是對於自己的大意而感到些微的惱怒。他承認他看到超人的時候是會有點驚訝，但絕對不至於到手足無措的地步。他怎麼可能會手足無措？布魯斯帶著火氣的想著，不過就是個衣著鮮豔的外星人，有什麼好讓自己慌張的？

 

「嘖。」布魯斯難得的表達了自己的不耐，雖然最近這種現象是越來越頻繁。自從接下了不管怎麼看都一定會虧錢的每日星球日報之後，布魯斯真的越來越容易感到不耐煩。

 

打擊金融風暴真的是比打擊罪犯困難的多了，布魯斯如此想著，至少街上那些罪犯還可以靠拳腳給他們一點顏色瞧瞧，可現在的經濟危機可真是令人頭大，就算是全球頂尖的韋恩企業也不例外的受到衝擊。怎麼會在這種關鍵的時期跑出一個超人？發現想著想著又回到讓人火大的原點，布魯斯決定停止這一切煩躁的事情，埋首於一些不需動腦的公務，至少也得盡快把每日星球日報趕上正軌。

該是把那衣服品味極糟的傢伙趕出腦海了，布魯斯想，但他發現這非常的困難。真的是糟糕透了，再這樣下去就好像生病了一樣，令人感到不舒服。

至少先辦點公務吧，布魯斯邊想邊拿起手邊的公文，「就先從員工名冊開始吧。」


End file.
